A Cauldron Full Of Emotions
by fantasyillusion
Summary: James Potter and the rest of the Mauraders gang up to tease a poor little girl.What will happen? [discontinued for now until september.sorry]
1. Platform Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. J.K Rowling is the owner. I own nothing except the characters I made up:)

The girl took a deep breath and strolled amiably to the wall. She disappeared through it without any hesitation. So far so good, she thought. She reappeared on the platform nine and three quarters. This being her first time boarding the Hogwarts Express, she grabbed the opportunity to survey her surroundings. People were all giving their trolleys to the porter and rushing up to the train to find a carriage. It seemed to her like virtually everyone was in good spirits and knew friends from their years. She smiled. Hogwarts was going to be all right. But in a few moments time, something or somebody might just prove her wrong.

"Watch out, James!" Apparently this warning was given a little too late, as a boy pushing a speeding trolley hurtled into her stationary trolley, knocking her off her feet. Her spell books, owl cage and cauldron toppled out and landed at her feet. Trying to look dignified, even though she was boiling mad underneath, she got up and brushed her clothes gingerly. She sniffed a little and started to pick the items up.

Meanwhile, the boy was sitting in her trolley with an immensely amused look on his face. He was swinging his legs casually. The girl was starting to steam but she stopped herself from letting it all out. She glared at him, and then tried to push him away. "GET OFF, you nit!" She then smiled her innocent smile at him. It was the first time she had spoken since she reached the platform. People were looking around and trying to find who had yelled so loudly. No one attributed it to the nice looking girl who was currently pleasantly smiling at the boy sitting on her trolley.

_Wow! Peppy. Daring. Brilliant._ James Potter thought. He smiled his most charming smile at the girl. "Try me," he replied coolly. Both of them were looking murderous. James' eyes were twinkling; the girl was looking as if she wanted to slice him into infinite pieces and use the parts to cook human stew.

If not for somebody's fortunate arrival on the scene, it may have developed into a full blown war, seeing as both parties were unwilling to withdraw.

"Hey James, be more gentlemanly…that's a GIRL! Boys aren't supposed to pick fightsies with girlies!" Sirius Black commented unapprovingly. "OH! Look what I found! A little girlsie Muggle diary…"

He rifled through the pages and flipped to the last written page. Reading aloud, "Dear Journal, I am so thrilled to know that I can leave for Hogwarts tomorrow, having counted the days off on my calendar. I still cannot believe that I am a WITCH! This is stupendous news! Too excited to sleep…"James was trying to suppress his laughs until he almost toppled off the trolley. The girl was looking livid. She tried to grab hold of Sirius, but he was too quick. "…Tell you more about Hogwarts tomorrow when I meet my new teachers and classmates. Love,…" Before he had an opportunity to finish, the diary was grabbed from him.

The girl was infuriated. She ground her teeth and wheeled the trolley away in a pique. She was trying hard not to cry. _How dare they read my diary! The first thing I will do when I reach Hogwarts is ask the teachers for a charm to keep people's gigantic noses out of my personal stuff!_

Author's note: This didn't go too well, did it? To all readers out there…please review! It's my first attempt at writing a fanfic… So comment anything to me. Thanks to those who review. I will respect your comments and improve!


	2. New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (property of JK Rowling). And the rest of them also. I think the only thing I own is Katheryine...

The girl boarded the train quite unhappily. It was lucky that she had reached the platform early, otherwise she might be late. _Boys are rubbish_, she thought. _Irritating little pests! Hateful pigs!_ She stormed from the start of the train to the end, looking for a compartment. Most compartments had groups of people sitting together, and she was not willing to intrude into their little discussions.

She spotted the boys in a compartment, with two other boys. One looked mousy. The other looked like he was the best of the lot. At least he looked decently studious.

James looked, well, the way he looked from every angle. Overall, he was quite good looking – boyish, naughty, and a little bit of handsome. The other one, Sirius, had a shaggy head of black hair, but he looked warm hearted and kind to others – but not to her. _This goes to show appearances are deceiving_, the girl thought.

As if on cue, the four boys started laughing. She glared at them, which made them start having hysterics. Sirius almost mashed his face into the pile of candies in front of him.

"What's so funny?" she yelled. No one answered her. They were too busy laughing. She looked at herself. Nothing was wrong. Shoes, socks, all matching, clothes worn correctly…OH! She felt behind her and touched paper.

Thinking that they drew something on the paper and stuck it there, she ripped out the paper and discovered that it was an envelope. She did not want them to attract attention, so she took the envelope and put it in her pocket. She then glowered at them one more time before moving on.

She knew they put the envelope there, but what baffled her was why, therefore she was not too sure of what to expect. _It's bad news. Boys always are bad news. I'll see what they are up to later, after finding a seat. _

She went down the aisle, finally finding a carriage with two GIRLS in it. The girls were alone. They seemed to be first-years. The girl put on her best smile and went in to ask if she could sit with them. One of them replied, "Of course! You're welcome!" And she sat with them.

"WOTCHER! Hi, my name is Nymphadora Tonks. Please call me Tonks. I hate the word Nymphadora. This is my friend Katheryine Tabbison. She LOVES CATS!"

This was true. Anyone could see that. She had a cat perching (somewhat bird-like) on her shoulder and she was fussing over it like a motherly mother. Moreover, she even looked like a cat. Light green eyes (not as dark as hers, hers was a pretty emerald) tiny cute pointed ears, lovely cheeks, wisps of brown hair, a little stubby nose; it was truly like a mother cat with her kit. The girl smiled in spite of herself. She forgot her worries about the envelope.

"Oh! How rude of me to forget introducing myself! I can change my appearance at will. Tonks is pleased to meet you." The girl turned back and saw a haggard old man sitting beside her. He was reaching out for her with a wrinkled hand. She screamed. Naturally.

"Whaddya scream for?" She said, transforming smoothly into her normal form, if bubble-gum pink hair was considered normal.

The girl sighed, relieved. For a moment there she thought she was going to get murdered._ No! Something has been bugging me before this. I forgot what that was. Oh! The envelope. _She took it out from her pocket, staring at it for eons.

"Hey, finished staring at your love letter?" Tonks questioned.

"HUH?"

"That thing!"

"What thing?"

"The envelope."

"That is NOT my love letter!"

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know!"

"How can you not know? It's your love letter!"

"That is NOT my love letter!"

"Or your declaration of love!"

"Tonks? Can you hear me? That is NOT my love letter or declaration of love or whatever!"

"OK, cool it. So what in the name of Merlin is that?"

"I don't know!"

"How can you not know? It's your love letter!"

"That is NOT my love letter! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Sorry." Tonks looked apologetic.

She whispered to Katheryine, "Probably her love letter."

"I HEARD THAT!"

Tonks again."What are you doing? Open it now!"

"Err. Ok, then, if you say so…"She murmured.

* * *

Author's note: What will happen next? Keep reviwing and you'll find out. Yay. And this is a special thanks to those who reviewed! I did read your reviews. Thanks for the compliments and I will try to upload frequently but I have lots of homework and projects...Sigh...I'll do my best. Sorry for the first chapter, I uploaded it wrongly (problem solved now)...looks embarrassed Anywaysread and review please!Thnx...

--fantasyillusion--


End file.
